


Heights, Uncharted

by honeypuffed



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypuffed/pseuds/honeypuffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kitchen is the greatest place for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heights, Uncharted

"Erik, what are you doing?"

Erik smiles amiably as he hoists Charles up onto the counter.

"The kitchen, Erik? Really?"

Forks and spoons and spatulas and other various kitchen utensils wrap themselves around Charles's wrists, pinning him to the counter.

"Erik, don't."

Erik hums and tightens them just slightly, then puts his hands on Charles's thighs.

"Erik."

Erik looks at him. "You can stop me at any point -- we both know that. But you won't, will you." It's not a question.

" _Erik_ ," Charles says firmly.

" _Charles_ ," Erik grins back, sliding his hands up further and squeezing. He leans in and presses their foreheads together, holding there for what feels like an eternity, before placing a chaste kiss on the tip of Charles's nose.

"Er- I- Don-" he stutters, then purses his lips shut.

"Mmhm," Erik replies, silly grin still spread over his lips. He just feels... happy. He laughs and wraps his arms around Charles tightly. He can hear Charles's heart beating a thousand times a minute, and he can feel his own is not much calmer. He could stay like this forever.

Except that he has Charles pinned to the counter with assorted parts of the kitchen, and it probably wouldn't be all too fair on him.

He kisses Charles's neck, then the underside of his jaw, his ear and then his temple. "Charles," he says again, "I'm going to fuck you." 

"Nnnkffghh," Charles says, and Erik takes it as a makeshift _Okay_.

Not that he was really looking for one.

"It's hot today," Erik comments nonchalantly as he pulls Charles's trousers down and away from underneath him, letting them tangle at his ankles.

Charles hisses, "Cold."

Erik pulls Charles's shirt up just enough to lean forward and kiss his navel, then he drops the fabric again. "What?"

"The counter," Charles explains, goosebumps spread over his legs.

"Oh, _that_ ," teases Erik, pressing a kiss to Charles's right thigh, just below the hemline of his boxers. The goosebumps refresh and Erik grins, doing the same on the other leg.

_Erik_ , comes Charles's voice, stroking at the edges of Erik's mind, and then suddenly he feels ticklish all over and he jumps back, rubbing at his arms and frowning and laughing and cursing at Charles, "What the hell are you doing?"

In response, Charles simply cocks his head to the side and turns his lips up at the edges. He taps his fingers on the countertop.

"Fine, one hand," Erik concedes, dropping the various metal surrounding Charles's left wrist, and Charles instantly has a fist in Erik's collar and is tugging him forward, leaning down and--

And chomping on his eyebrow.

The moment catches Erik completely off-guard and he accidentally drops the metal around Charles's other wrist. Before he can fix it, Charles slides a hand around the back of Erik's neck and jerks him forward, unbalancing him. Erik stumbles into the counter, into Charles's lap, and he can feel Charles's hard-on pressing against his cheek through the thin layer of cotton. Charles bends his legs and reaches his toes under Erik's shirt, runs them along the waistband of his jeans, and Erik feels his stomach clench from the contact.

_You said you were going to fuck me?_ Charles asks.

Erik's dick throbs impatiently at the remark. He looks up and Charles has his head turned to the side, a hand covering his mouth, embarrassed.

Charles turns back, laughing. "I'm sorry, this is--"

Erik ignores him, strips his own shirt off, then finally pulls Charles's boxers down over milky white skin, sucking Charles into his mouth without further delay.

"Fuck," Charles gasps, hands snapping to Erik's head automatically, and Erik has to quickly relax his throat to keep from choking. "Sorry," Charles quickly says, lightening his touch and running fingers through Erik's hair, "You just. I."

Erik pulls back, one eyebrow quirked as he looks up at Charles. He starts to snicker before he simply says, "Charles," and then takes him into his mouth again, languidly drawing his tongue up the underside, feeling Charles's grip on his hair tighten and loosen intermittently with wavering control. Charles's hips buck forward and Erik presses them back down into the counter, holding him still as he slides his head back and forth, Charles biting his lips and stifling his cries above him. 

He stops before Charles can come, straightening up and pulling the slick from his back pocket. His jeans are unbearably tight now, so he lets his power undo his fly as he pours the liquid over his fingers. Charles shuffles forward to the edge of the counter, spreading his legs and taking his shirt off over his head. It ruffles his hair so he drags his fingers through it to flatten it down again.

_Hot_.

Erik finally remembers to close his mouth and get back to what he was doing.

Charles bounces his legs against the edge of the counter, then hooks his big toes through belt loops of Erik's jeans and shoves them down as Erik casually slides two fingers in with only the slightest resistance. How many times is this now? He stopped keeping count some time ago.

Charles moans and leans in with every intention of kissing Erik's forehead, but instead he gets stuck with his lips just _lingering_ there as his breaths come in short gasps and sometimes not at all, Erik's fingers fucking into him and stretching him open. Erik runs his other hand slowly up over Charles's chest, brushing his thumb over a nipple before coming back down to rest heavy on Charles's waist.

_Go for it_ , Charles tells him before Erik can even ask the question, and Erik pulls his fingers out, tugs Charles forward until he's nearly falling off the counter, rolls on a condom and pours more slick over his hand, pumping his own cock once, twice, and then pushes in.

"God, Erik," Charles cries, flinging his arms around Erik's neck and shoulders, rocking his hips forward in rhythm as Erik thrusts in again and again and again.

And with every thrust, Erik is thinking _fuck_ and _Charles_ and _fuck_ and _perfection_ , and he can feel Charles's cock, hard and pressing into his stomach over and over, sticky and leaking and begging for release. But not yet, not just yet.

He squeezes Charles's ass and fucks him harder as Charles's legs loop and tighten around his waist. In, out, _in_ , out, in--fuckfuckfuck--out.

"Icc-- ah-" Charles says, and then tells Erik, _I can't. Need to. Erik._

"Nn, hang on," Erik agrees, adjusting the angle just so, and Charles screams.

Erik barely has a chance to register Charles coming hot and wet and all over his stomach before he's gone himself, head buried in Charles's neck, breathing erratic. 

They stay like that for a while: Erik leaning most of his weight onto Charles to keep himself upright, Charles with his hands rubbing lazy circles into Erik's shoulder blades and lips pressing weighty kisses into his sweaty hair. 

When Erik eventually pulls out, he's quick to grab the nearest tea towel to clean up, and then he tugs his pants back up from where they're bundled at his feet. He hands Charles his clothes and then hops up onto the counter next to him, watching in amusement as Charles wriggles to put his boxers on, looking positively spent. He can't really be bothered helping.

_Asshole_ , Charles says, and then turns to look at him. "Oh, did you hear that? Sorry," he chirps, pulling his best apologetic smile. 

Erik just touches two fingers lightly to Charles's jaw and politely kisses him on the corner of his lips. He feels Charles's mouth soften into a genuine smile, and then Charles puts a hand to the back of Erik's neck and kisses him properly.

_You know I don't care_ , Charles says as he knots his tongue around Erik's. _At all_.

"Mmhm," Erik hums, and just kisses back.


End file.
